This invention relates to eyeglasses and particularly to folding reading glasses which may be collapsed into an extremely compact package which is capable of being carried in a watch compartment or merely carried in one's pocket as a spare. The problem with reading glasses from a wearer's standpoint, is the tending to lose or forget the glasses.
The present invention provides a convenient method and unique assembly which facilitates carrying eyeglasses at all times with the reader either as a spare or as an original pair. Due to the convenient design of the eyeglasses and the watch carrying case, an individual can always carry a pair of glasses and eliminate the possibility of being caught without suitable vision aids.
I have proposed various embodiments for collapsible eyeglasses in my co-pending applications U.S. Ser. No. 671,757 filed Nov. 15, 1984 and U.S. Ser. No. 718,750 filed Apr. 1, 1985 now both abandoned. This application represents an improvement over the embodiments in my earlier applications.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,882,462 to Johnson discloses foldable spectacles which include hinges as part of the overall design. U.S. Pat. No. 2,814,968 to Nixon discloses a similar arrangement.
Windgate U.S. Pat. No. 1,936,319 discloses a specific folding hinge arrangement while Chartrese U.S. Pat. No. 3,395,964 discloses a biased nose bridge and temple pieces. The Chartrese glasses fold back into a compartment arrangement.
The present invention, however, is an improvement thereover and discloses a folding eyeglass arrangement which readily folds into a compact package for storage in a wrist carrying case located beneath a pivotal watch movement. The eyeglasses include a hinge joining the frame members together in the middle which may be readily locked and unlocked from a wearing position. The frame members comprise integral nose pads and are adjustable within lens carrying sleeves. The eyeglasses are mounted within the case and include strap-locking means for the temple bars. The simplicity, low cost, and convenience of the design are distinct advantages.